starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hyperion
So this ship is going to be modified and upgunned in Starcraft 2 right? Perhaps. It serves as the briefing room mainly.--Hawki 07:15, 25 September 2007 (UTC) 30% faster? Unless someone can reference the Hyperion's attack speed, I'm not going to let the 30% faster attack stand. You can always make a timed map to prove this. PsiSeveredHead 01:13, 18 October 2007 (UTC) * I confirm the 30% figure. If you attack with the Hyperion and a regular battlecruiser, the shoots will synchronize after the Hyperion has shot 4 times and the battlecruiser 3. This also apply to Dragoon Fenix. - 24 February 2013. ** I'll add these a bit later to those articles then. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) size How many people can be inside that, not many seen on the campaign trailer though, these ships need a lot of people inside to operate machines & stuff. (Unsigned comment left by 201.230.6.25) The trailer only showed three "rooms" in the ship. It would have lots of rooms. PsiSeveredHead 03:20, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Better picture? Does anyone have a better cinematic picture of the Hyperion? PsiSeveredHead 15:46, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Cantina Due to "unspecificity of info", we can't be sure if that screenshot of a cantina is actually the one aboard the Hyperion. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:23, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Cargo hold? "Cargo BayFeaturing a wide area, the cargo bay was, and possibly still is, used for mission briefings." I'm assuming this was written before WoL came out, because the current armory looks very similar to a cargo hold. As far as I remember no mission briefings take place in the armory. If anyone can confirm, please delete or edit. Brainwasher5 17:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :If you checked the reference, you'd find it's from the novel. For some reason, the article's been reason to assume the locations in the game and those mentioned previously in lore are exactly the same. - Meco (talk, ) 18:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Appearence Why does the Hyperion look like a Minotaur- class battlecruiser?--Svetoslav 17:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) "Rule of cool," Blizzard forgot the difference, didn't have enough time to render a Behemoth-class...Considering how many things changed for SC2 visually without explanation (e.g. CMC armor), I'm not too surprised. Just something we have to deal with I guess.--Hawki 21:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :In Wings of Liberty we only saw it for a few seconds. In Heart of the Swarm, they gave it a new model since we see the ship in 2 missions. Somebody ought to upload a screenie. :) Dr. Cheis (talk) 19:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Damage I remember very clearly that Raynor's Hyperion which appeared in the final scene of Emperor's Fall (Brood War) has 250-damage ATA & ATS Laser Batteries. It should be noted as the highest damage ever inflicted by a unit (not including skill), instead of Duke's Siege Tank, right? Centaur27111988 (talk) 09:12, March 16, 2016 (UTC) :It might be worth noting, but the difference is that Duke's siege tank is actually used. That would still make it the hardest hitting unit in the game per se.--Hawki (talk) 22:23, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Research Lab One vs Lab 01 Is it worth separating the two? They appear to be the same thing. Both are lab 1 of the Hyperion. --Subsourian (talk) 20:45, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :Revisiting this, unless anyone objects I'm going to combine them. It's borderline but I do think there isn't really a difference between spelling out one and saying 1. --Subsourian (talk) 04:04, January 21, 2019 (UTC)